candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Waffle Workshop
- | difficulty = Hard }} Cherry Chateau is the 33rd episode of Candy Crush Saga and the third episode of World Six. This episode was released on September 19, 2013. The champion title for this episode is Baroque Baroness. Story Before episode: A woman that is probably a Cherry Baroness is stuck on top of a pile of chocolate, and she rudely asks Tiffi to help her get down. Tiffi will not agree until the baroness will say "Please". After episode: The Baroness gets very angry and destroys the chocolate by stomping it. As she stomps down, the Chateau begins to break. Tiffi is glad she got down, but the Baroness just shrugs and says, "Whatever!". New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels This episode contains the 200th jelly level in the game, level 475. Cherry Chateau is quite difficult, as it contains five hard levels: 476, 477, 481, 482, and 483, two very hard levels: 471 and 485, and one insanely hard level: 480. This episode has broken 2 trends. First of all, it is an odd episode that ends with a jelly level. All odd episodes from episode 23 end with a candy order or ingredients level. This episode continues the trend of very hard finales. All episodes from episode 28 to 32 (except 31, in some cases) end with a hard level, even episodes 29 and 31 end with candy order levels. |Level type 2 = |Level type 3 = |Level #1 = 473|Level #2 = 474|Level #3 = 476}} Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= Cherrybaronessbefore.png|You there, peasant! Get me down at once! Cherrybaronessafter.png|Whatever! |-| Levels= Level 471 Reality before.png|Level 471 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 471 Level 471 Reality after.png|Level 471 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 471 472fb.png|Level 472 - |link=Level 472 473fb.png|Level 473 - |link=Level 473 474fb.png|Level 474 - |link=Level 474 475fb.png|Level 475 - |link=Level 475 476fb.png|Level 476 - |link=Level 476 477fb.png|Level 477 - |link=Level 477 478fb.png|Level 478 - |link=Level 478 479fb.png|Level 479 - |link=Level 479 480before.png|Level 480 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 480 480after.png|Level 480 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 480 481fb.png|Level 481 - |link=Level 481 482fb.png|Level 482 - |link=Level 482 483fb.png|Level 483 - |link=Level 483 484fb.png|Level 484 - |link=Level 484 485fb.png|Level 485 - |link=Level 485 |-| Champion title= Baroque Baroness.png|Champion title Trivia "'C'hehree 'S'hatoh". *Unlike the last four episodes, there are no toffee tornadoes. *Upon its release, Candy Crush received gold bars accounts. However, not all accounts have this feature. *The theme of this episode seems to be being polite and using manners correctly. *This episode seems to take place in France. Plus, "Chateau" is the French for "Castle". *The pathway on the Facebook version is blue. *Like Sweet Surprise and Pudding Pagoda, the episode opener is rated hard. *This episode forms a part of a Hell's cluster, which comprises levels 480-488. *Timed levels are absent, like Licorice Tower. *The background on mobile devices shows the Cherry Baroness facing Tiffi as opposed to the one in Facebook. *Cherry Chateau is also shown on Truffle Terrace, which has the exact same path as Glazed Grove. *This is the first episode to have the name of a fruit in its title. Category:World Six Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Hard episodes Category:Reality episodes